Perfect
by ccootttt
Summary: Song fic - F*cking perfect by Pink. Velma's had a hard time lately, and Daphne hates to see her bestfriend so upset. Wile trying to comfort her, Daphne lets a secret slip about how she's just as insecure as Velma, despite what Velma may think.


_Author's Note: Okay, so I've always been a big P!nk fan ever since I got her first album, so I think its about time I write a song fic of one of my favourite songs by her. It's an amazing song with amazing lyrics, something which a lot of people look past. I hope you like this story and please review to tell me what you think :)_

_Told from Daphne's point of view :)_

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life **

For some reason everyone seems to think I've had such an easy life, I haven't really, I've just never really made a big fuss over things.

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around **

"Velma come on, don't let things like this get you down." I say, comforting my small brunette friend.

"Oh yeah, 'Miss. Look how perfect I am!'" She muttered in response. Charming.

"Ha! You really think that I think of myself as perfect? You must be joking." I reply, laughing off the comment. "The amount of times I've gone and gotten myself into all sorts of trouble, I never actually solve the mystery, that's what you do. I' just the little red head that everyone thinks can't look after herself."

"Yeah, but, you're not like that really..." Velma mumbled.

"But do I let all the comments about that get me down?" I argued.

"Well, no..."

"Then neither should you." I stated, smiling warmly at her.

**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me! **

"Velma, your always there to help me when I need you, even when the other's aren't..." I said softly, putting my arm around her shoulder, "You just don't understand how important you really are..."

**You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same **

"Well I'm not really, I'm only good for the brain work, I'm terrible in the interviews and don't get me started on-"

"Velma Dinkley!" I shouted. Ha, the full name, that'll get her. "You need to stop putting yourself down! Do you really care what all those tabloids say!"

"Yes actually, I do!" She shouted back at me.

"Well all they do is lie! I should know, I work for them!" I said back, throwing my hands up into the air for a bit of emphasis.

"Oh just shut up Daphne." She growled back. How nice of her.

"Velma, just think of it as one of our mysteries, we chase down all the monsters and ghosts, and in the end, its just a sad old man trying to make himself feel better, and it's exactly the same with this."

"And how's that?" Velma grunted, pushing her glasses up.

"Some people Velma, some sad, lonely, insecure people find that picking on someone else's flaws make them feel better..Just, pretend that it doesn't bother you, smile and ignore it."

She didn't reply, just stared at her knees, running a hand through her hair.

**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me! **

Finally, she looked up at me, tears brimming, "That's easy for you to say Daph..." She sniffed.

"No Velma, it's really not." I sighed, remembering some of the hurtful things I'd read about myself.

"How do you do it Daphne, put up with it all?"

**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time **

"Just carry on Velms." I said softly, "We're so many people's idols Velma, we solve mysteries and chase down monsters most people wouldn't dream of facing."

"So?" She muttered.

"So don't let a few hateful comments get to you." I say gently. "We all try to hard Velma, you're so scared that you'll get something wrong, and me, well I'm too conscious about the way I look."

"But you always looks gorgeous." Velma mumbled.

I shook my head, "Maybe through your eyes."

**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

Why do I do that..? 

"But you always seem so...confident." Velma said, her brow furrowed.

"Key phrase there Velms, 'seem', doesn't mean I am." I sigh.

"W-Why?" Velma stammered.

"Well, lets just say the comments do get to me, I just pretend they don't. If I went off crying every time someone called me ginger, I'd always have mascara running down my face." I said, looking at Velma, who was now deep in thought.

"Is that why you always try to change?" She asked, looking directly at me, locked in her gaze, all I could do was nod. "Why?" She asked, and once again, I couldn't speak, so instead, I just shrugged.

**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
You're perfect, you're perfect! **

I looked into her eyes, she looked so upset. The papers had been giving her a really hard time lately. "Velma... I know that you don't now this, but, God I wish I was more like you." I said, finding it hard to swallow myself.

"E-Excuse me?" She stammered, raising her eyebrows.

"I mean, you're so smart, and Velma, I know that you don't see it but you are beautiful, in your own. Unique way." I say, biting y lip hard as I try not to let a tear slip, God I'm supposed to be making her feel better, not crying!

"But Daphne...you're the girl everyone wants to be, the glamorous one with great fashion sense and a prefect figure." Velma argued, a confused look crossing her face.

"Well, I'd trade it all to be like you Velms, you may think that I'm perfect, but I'm not."

"But, Daphne-"

"Velma," I interrupt, "Please believe me when I say this, you're fucking perfect." And with that, I smiled at her once more, my eyes glistening with unshed tears, and left her alone to think about how much she meant to the gang, about how much she meant to me, about how much I admired her.

**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me...**


End file.
